


i'll taste every moment and live it out loud

by notthebigspoon



Series: Amaryllis [23]
Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 22:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Melky's a birthday boy, Ryan still doesn't know how to accept help, the Zitos are awesome and Ryder comes bearing food.</p><p>Title taken from The Time of My Life by David Cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll taste every moment and live it out loud

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to just be a fluff piece for Melky's birthday but... of course I manage to slip some naughty in. Can't help myself.

“Where's the kid?”

Melky blinks at Ryan and then shrugs. Granted, Melky was technically supposed to have been watching Ryder. But then Zito's wife had commandeered him and Melky wasn't about to argue with her. “I don't know.”

“Melky Cabrera... did you lose my son?”

“No!” Melky protests, glaring at Ryan. ““No! And that's rich coming from the man who forgot where he put my daughter this morning!”

"I did NOT forget. It's just I laid her down on my jacket but your mom moved her and didn't tell me and... am I in trouble again?" Ryan asks, actually looking a little anxious and it's hilarious. Melky had known where Melianny was, had seen his mom carry her downstairs while Ryan was getting Ryder up and dressed. When he'd come back to their bedroom and Melianny had been gone, he'd freaked. It had been too funny for Melky to tell him the truth.

“Calm down Vogey. Amber took him with her for the day.” Zito yawns, nudging Ryan with his shoulder as he passes by. When Ryan starts to say something, Zito gives him the stink eye and pokes his shoulder, hard. “I don't know what's about to come out of your mouth, but shut up. I know you didn't ask anyone to, I asked her to and she doesn't mind. She loves the brat.”

Ryan doesn't say anything, just swallows hard and nods before looking away. Melky wonders, sometimes, why Ryan is always so shocked that everyone is willing to help him like this, without him ever asking. There's a tapping on the clubhouse door but Melky ignores it in favor of squeezing Ryan's shoulder. At least, he ignores it until he feels something poking the back of his knee.

He turns around and blinks at Amber, who is beaming at him while Zito hugs her from behind. That's mildly confusing. When Zito rolls his eyes and nods downwards, Melky looks down and. Oh. Ryder is standing in front of him, holding up a huge chocolate cupcake dusted in sprinkles, a big smile on his face that makes him look exactly like his daddy. “Happy Birthday Melky!”

Melky nods slowly and then beams, dropping to a knee and pulling Ryder in for a hug, kissing his hair. “Thank you mijo! But, it is very big. You're going to help me eat it, yes?”

Ryder's enthusiasm is palpable and Melky smiles over his shoulder, winking at Ryan. He sits down in front of his locker with Ryder, the two of them sharing the cupcake (with a stolen swipe of frosting for Ryan) until there's nothing left but crumbs. Ryder gets another hug and Melky promises again that there will be ice cream and a bigger cake when they get home as they walk into the tunnel and pass Ryder off to Amber again.

Melky beams at Ryan. “I got chocolate. And you didn't.”

“I got frosting.”

“You stole it. See if you get any later.”

Ryan looks around to make sure they're alone before leaning in and whispering, “If I tell you I can do some creative things with frosting and promise to show you what those things are later, then do I get any?”

“... oh hell yes.”


End file.
